The Vampire and the Scientist
by babies-stole-my-dingo
Summary: A series of SpikeFred vignettes, 100-word drabbles for now. This will be updated sporadically as the Muse moves me. The individual drabbles take place in no particular order.
1. Caves

  
_Title:_ **Caves**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. *sob*  
_Written for:_ LJ community wordoftheday100's "troglodyte" challenge  
_Notes:_ I'm having a long dry spell, and I wanted some Fred/Spike schmoop. I know I said I wasn't going to do drabbles anymore, until the Pottage monster was done, but this practically wrote itself.  


* * *

"Handsome man saved me from the monster." Angel saved me from my troglodyte existence in Pylea. Only now he's busy with Wolfram and Hart CEO affairs, and I live in a different kind of cave. A cave filled with pretty glass objects, and arcane formulae, and interesting artifacts. Still a cave.

But sometimes Spike comes in. He always has a cheery word, and he calls me "pet," and "luv." And that makes the light shine more brightly through the necrotempered glass, a little. Maybe he'll be able to draw me out of this cave.

I hope so. Because I'm suffocating... 


	2. The Door to Her Heart

  
_Title: _**The Door to Her Heart**  
_Fandom: _Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. *sob*  
_Written for:_ The LJ Community Open on Sunday's doorway drabble challenge  
_Notes:_ Spike/Fred, set sometime after Angel, Season 5, "Destiny"  


* * *

Fred twitched when she turned and saw Spike in the lab. How did he move so silently? He gave her that devastating smile and head tilt of his, asked how her day was going. He was corporeal, and he didn't really need to come around anymore, but she was surprised at how often he still did. To hang out with...her? But why? Guys like Spike didn't notice girls like her. Except, he was. And he turned on the charm, although she wasn't working on his case anymore.

And she felt the doorway to her heart open, just a little.


	3. Finally

  
_Title:_ **Finally**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG for kissage  
_Words:_ 100--pared down from 137. Ouch.  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. *sob*  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Challenge's "Unconventional Relationships" challenge  
_Notes:_ It'll never happen now, but it should have.  


* * *

Midnight in the lab again. Fred grumbled to herself. 

"Hello, luv." His voice in her ear should have startled her, but didn't. He'd been coming by for weeks. 

She was still somewhat bashful, though. Blushing furiously, she turned around. "Hello, Spike. You're here awfully late." 

"Looking for you, pet." He eyed her a moment, made a decision, and suddenly pulled her to him. Their lips met in a kiss of blinding intensity. When she broke it off, needing air, he was the one who was shy. "Hope you don't mind." 

She smiled breathlessly at him. "What took you so long?"


	4. Unintentional Confession

  
_Title:_ **Unintentional Confession**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. *sob*  
_Written for:_ LJ Community tv100's "A character keeps getting someone's name wrong" challenge  
_Notes:_ I know I wasn't going to write any more drabbles, but the Spike/Fred shipper in me was all over this one. [evil grin] This will never happen now, but, dangit, it should have. This is another one that practically wrote itself, although I had to tweak it quite a bit to make it come out right.  


* * *

"You're a million miles away, Spike." Buffy took his hand across the restaurant table. When Andrew had accidentally blabbed that Spike reinhabited the land of the unliving, she'd taken the first flight back to the States.

"Am I, pet?" he asked absently. "Lots going on, I suppose."

"Are you not happy to see me?" she pouted.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I love you, Fred." As soon as the words came out, he clapped his hand over his mouth, while Buffy stared in shock.

He recovered first, grinning wryly. "How's that cookie dough coming along? Peaches'll want to know." 


	5. Jealousy

  
_Title:_ **Jealousy**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. *sob*  
_Written for:_ Combination drabble, written for the LJ Community Open on Sunday's "Minor Character" challenge and LJ Community wordoftheday100's "Nascent" challenge. Go me.  
_Notes:_ Takes place in an AU where Spike and Fred hit it off instead of Fred and Wes. Allow me my fantasy, please. Cross-posted everywhere, because I'm lazy.  


* * *

Knox watched them narrowly, pretending to tinker with his microscope. Spike and Fred's nascent relationship aggravated him. Why the vampire even thought it was worthy to be in the same room as Fred was beyond Knox's comprehension, but she seemed to like it. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt its feelings. She was nice like that. Of course, she hadn't worried about hurting _his_ feelings, had she?

Well. Illyria's sarcophagus would be here soon enough. That would put an end to this ridiculous "romance." Then she'd be his. Or he'd be hers. Either way was fine with him. 


	6. Important Question

  
_Title:_** Important Question**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G   
_Words:_ 100   
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. _sob._  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Wordoftheday100's "crabwise" challenge   
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike and Fred series. Takes place before the kiss in my "Finally" drabble.

* * *

Spike jammed his hands into his duster pockets and approached the lab. Okay. He was going to do it this time. Really. He stopped outside the door and took a deep, unneeded breath. Squaring his shoulders, he walked in. 

Skittishly, he approached the question crabwise. "Hullo, pet. There's this place, and they've got this band, and food..." He almost cringed, anticipating being shot down.

Fred ducked her head and smiled at him. "Are you asking me out?" She seemed a bit skittish herself.

"Well...yeah."

His heart nearly leaped from his chest when she said, "Pick me up at seven?"


	7. Anything for Her

  
_Title:_ **Anything for Her**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG for kissage.  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. _sob_  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Challenge100's Challenge #6 "Freezing Flames" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred drabble series.

* * *

The fire that had consumed him in the battle over the Hellmouth was nothing compared to the heat he was feeling now. Where Buffy had frozen him out, Fred made him feel as if he'd never be cold again. After they broke off their kiss, she gave him that shy little Fred-grin that he found so bewitching. 

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"Your turn to pick, pet."

Her eyes took on a wicked gleam. "How do you feel about Willie Nelson?"

Suddenly, he wasn't sure he was warm anymore...but he smiled back at her gamely. "Sounds fun."


	8. Gift

  
_Title:_ **Gift**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. _sob_  
_Written for:_ LJ community Challenge100's "Holidays" challenge  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, pet," Spike said, handing Fred an elegantly wrapped package. Tongue stuck in the corner of her mouth in concentration, she carefully took the paper off , then gasped in astonishment. 

"Spike, this...this is..." She reverently opened the cover of Einstein's "Relativity, the Special and General Theory." "Signed! A signed first American edition!" She flung her arms around his startled neck. "Where on earth did you find this?"

"Got my sources. It's a bit of all right, then?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect. I've got your present back at my apartment."

He lifted his eyebrow. "Well, what are we waiting for?"


	9. Surprise

  
_Title:_ **Surprise**  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. _sob_  
_Written for:_ LJ community challenge100's "Sex" challenge, which states _"You don't have to write sex, per se, but anything that relates to sex in some way, shape, or form. You can go as tame as hand-holding or as raunchy as you like."_   
_Notes:_ Takes place directly after my "Gift" drabble. Since any sex scene written by me would result in gales of inappropriate laughter, this will be pretty tame.

* * *

Fred's walls were decked in Christmas finery. A small tree glowed in the corner; a creche decorated an end table. Fred set two glasses of eggnog down, then took a gift from under the tree and handed it to Spike.

"You're not very easy to shop for, you know," she said, a little nervous.

He tore the paper off, revealing a matted and framed set of broadsides of Lewis Carroll's "Jabberwocky"--and grinned in delight. "How did you know?"

"I have my sources," she said impishly. "Like your present?"

In answer, he grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly. "You're perfect."


	10. Practice Makes Perfect

  
  
_Title:_ **Practice Makes Perfect**   
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. _sob_  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Wordoftheday100's "Comely" and "Braggadocio" challenge   
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series.

* * *

They sat in the cafeteria, Spike with a mug of pig and otter blood, Fred with a humongous taco salad. Spike watched her dreamily as she nattered on about string theory and how it related to alternate dimensions, wondering how the hell she ate so much and still managed to stay such a rail-thin, comely bird. Practice, he supposed. Or an unbelievable metabolism.

For her part, Fred's mouth was on autopilot, while she wondered how Spike hid such a tender interior under a veneer of braggadocio and snark--how he camouflaged the poet under the pop-culture junkie. Practice, she supposed.


	11. She Sees Me

  
_Title:_ **She Sees Me**   
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. _sob_  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Challenge100's "Altered Perceptions" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series. Spike ruminates...

* * *

She sees me.

Me. Not "a vampire with a soul," not something to be poked, prodded, and pummeled for information. Certainly not something to be used and discarded.

I suppose it helps that we don't share baggage. She wasn't around the first time I came to LA looking for my ring. She doesn't have memories of me trying to kill her and her friends. It's nice. She's not all skittish around me either. And, for some reason, this brilliant, beautiful bird is actually interested in me.

Bloody hell. I hope I don't make a right bollocks-up of this one.


	12. Protective Impulses

  
_Title:_ **Protective Impulses**   
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine, they're Whedon's. _sob_  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Challenge100's "Curves" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series. A bit darker than the others.

* * *

Watching Fred putter around in her lab, I reflect that, for a girl who deals daily with the hard, cold edges of the world, she's remarkably soft. Her hair falls in gentle curls around her face, her hips curve very nicely under her skirt--and that smile she reserves just for me is almost enough to make my heart start beating again.

I've seen the way Knox looks at her, and I don't like it. You know what? If Freddikins ever has a close encounter with hard, cold edges because of that wanker...well, souled or not, I'll kill him.


	13. Overheard Conversation

  
_Title:_ **Overheard Conversation**   
_Fandom:_ Angel   
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Not mine; they're Whedon's. _sob  
Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "Eavesdropping" challenge  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series.

* * *

Fred picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mama." Her accent deepened somehow, when she was talking to her parents. "No, everything's fine, just been real busy... What a thing to ask! Well, I guess I have met a guy...he's English--Oh, not Wesley, he doesn't feel that way about me. His name is Spike, and he's really sweet, and funny, and he saved my life... Yes, Mama, Spike. He works with us at Wolfram and Hart. He's a vampire, but he's got a soul, like Angel--" 

"I'm nothing like Angel!" came the outraged exclamation from the next room.


	14. Shadows

  
_Title:_ **Shadows**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Challenge100's "Shadows" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Fred's POV, before "Destiny." Part of my Spike/Fred series.

* * *

He stands spectrally in the shadows, watching everything that happens. He thinks he's hiding from me, as well...but I'm really the one hiding from him. He doesn't know that every time I look at him, my heart does this scary flip-flop, and my lungs have a hard time working. He doesn't know that his smile lights up the lab for me like no one else's does. 

But it wouldn't do for him to know how I feel. He'd probably just laugh at me. Or, worse, give me a pitying look.

So, I stand in the shadows, too. Watching him.


	15. Hiding

  
_Title:_ **Hiding**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Words:_ 100  
_Disclaimer:_ Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Challenge100's's "Shadows" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Spike's POV, pre-Destiny.

* * *

I hide in the shadows, watching as she runs her lab with ruthless efficiency. Bloody hell, she's amazing. That soft Texas drawl hides a brilliant mind, and a few people who don't work here anymore made the mistake of underestimating her.

I'm the ghost of a vampire. I've got no right to expect anything from her. But if I had a heartbeat, it would stop every time she looks at me. If the others knew what I felt, Watcher-boy would find a way to remove me permanently from this plane--so no one can ever know.

Least of all her.


	16. Play

  
_Title:_ **Play**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "bare feet, laughter, dripping tap" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series.

* * *

Spike chased a giggling Fred down the hallway toward her bedroom. "Gotcha!" he mock- growled, tossing her onto the bed and pretending to ravish her neck. 

"Oh yeah?" Eel-like, she twisted, grabbed his bare foot, and mercilessly tickled it. He scrambled away, and now the tables were turned as he fled to the bathroom. The dripping tap provided background noise as first one, then the other, gained the upper hand. Shrieking, Fred ran to the living room, where Spike caught her.

Exhausted, they collapsed on the couch, gasping. After a few minutes, Fred's eye gleamed mischievously...and she attacked him again.


	17. Walking Her Home

  
_Title:_ **Walking Her Home**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ G  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ The "first lines" LJ meme. This particular first line belongs to AppomattoxCO.  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series.

* * *

Spike was walking his girl home. His girl. It sounded strange, in this context...especially since the girl in question wasn't Buffy. But Fred loved him in a way the Slayer never had, and never could, not really. He and Fred just didn't have the baggage that he shared with Buffy, and it was about time, he told himself sternly, that he'd moved on. It'd taken him long enough, but Fred gave herself to him so wholeheartedly that he'd been overwhelmed by her passion.

So, now he was the kind of bloke who walked his girl home.

Unlife was good.


	18. Breathing Is Overrated

  
_Title:_ **Breathing Is Overrated **  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ Inspired by a piece of fanart by Catvampcrazines, linked on my LJ.  
_Notes:_ Another in my Spike/Fred series. A little naughtier than I usually do for this pairing.

* * *

Spike yanked at his collar for a few seconds before knocking on Fred's door. He was taking her someplace rather posh tonight, and the suit and tie chafed him horribly. Any discomfort for her was worth it, though. Especially when she opened the door wearing a cute little black number that would have made him choke if the tie hadn't already been doing that job quite nicely.

And later that night, when she took off the little black number for him, and revealed something even littler and blacker under it...

It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe.


	19. About Last Night

  
_Title:_ **About Last Night**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "About Last Night" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Takes place the morning after "Kitten Poker with a Physicist." To recap, for those who haven't read that bit of silliness, a drunken Spike knocked on Fred's door in the wee hours, Jack Daniels was consumed, strip kitten poker was played, Spike passed out after losing, and Fred tied his naked self to her bed and sicced a Tickle Demon on him.

* * *

Fred banged her sore head on her desk. What on Earth had she been thinking? And what must Spike be thinking? Why hadn't she just tossed a blanket over him and crashed? Nooo...she had to have her fun. She reminded herself to never drink that much again.

A timid knock sounded on her window. Oh, crap, it was Spike. And he looked...sheepish? Where was the cocky vampire she was used to? "Look, about last night--" they said in unison, then stopped, confused.

What funny things connect us, she thought later, as they shared breakfast in the break room.


	20. The Morning After

  
_Title:_ **The Morning After**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Angel  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "About Last Night" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Another follow-up to "Kitten Poker with a Physicist." Spike's POV, this time, by request of Wesfan1234.

* * *

"Oh, bloody hell," Spike moaned, holding his head. "Did I do what I think I did last night?"

Yes. Yes, he had. Strip kitten poker. With Fred, of all people. Vast quantities of alcohol. Had he cheated to _lose_? "You stupid, stupid wanker. What the hell were you thinking?"

Something about a Tickle Demon. He grinned ruefully. That little minx. She'd had a bit to drink herself, which explained what had happened after the end of their game. Still, he owed her an apology. If she even wanted to talk to him...

She did. And wasn't that a pleasant surprise?


	21. Therapy

**Title:** Therapy  
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Written for:** Tobywolf13 requested Spike, Fred, and Crash Bandicoot.  
**Notes:** Post "Damage." Fred unwittingly pulls Spike out of a funk.

* * *

Spike slouched on the sofa in his barren apartment, staring at nothing. The scars around his arms itched; his mind itched more. 

Soulless, evil thing. He'd been that, once upon a time. But whoever'd victimized the Dana girl wasn't missing a soul. Missing something else, maybe. Sometimes, he thought, the tortures humans devised were more monstrous than anything demons could concoct.

The knock at his door startled him, and he found Fred standing there, holding a GameCube. "Physical therapy," she said, smiling.

As they played Crash Bandicoot, he reflected that she was giving him more than one kind of therapy


	22. A Better Idea

**Title:** A Better Idea  
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Written for:**ScarletAngel68 requested Spike/Fred, during or post-Destiny.  
**Notes:** Kind of AU, I guess. Although...Spike/Fred. Of course it's AU.

* * *

Well, bollocks. Charlie didn't want to go. I didn't blame him, but I didn't want to go alone, either. I glanced at Harmony, gathering up her things, but her brainless babbling would have me climbing the walls - plus the fact that I'd hit her pretty hard and she'd want to talk about our feelings or some-bloody-thing. A world of no.

A notion struck me, and I looked speculatively at the ceiling.

Later that night, as Fred and I slow-danced in a classier place than I'd had in mind at first, I thought that this? Was far superior to getting drunk.


	23. Silly Suggestion

**Title:** Silly Suggestion  
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Written for:** Hieispike requested AU Spred, Angel S3, Buffy S6.  
**Notes:** Takes place following "Provider" and "Gone."

* * *

A noise in the lobby sent Fred creeping down the stairs, clutching an axe. A platinum-haired figure clad in a black duster paced furiously, smoking a cigarette. He looked like he was trying to build himself up to something. Fred cleared her throat. "May I help you?"

Awhile later, they sipped hot chocolate on the stairs. "...and that's how I nearly got decapitated," Fred concluded.

"Mystical babies, invisible Slayers, visions, prophecies...You know, for a chipped vampire and a physicist, our lives are very bloody complicated." A mischievous eyebrow went up. "Maybe we should simplify them and run away together."


	24. Haunting Desires

**Title:** Haunting Desires  
**Author: **babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Rating: **PG  
**Length: **Drabble (100 words)  
**Disclaimer: **Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Written for: **LJ Community TV100's "ghost, dream, whisper" prompt.  
**Notes: **Takes place between "Unleashed" and "Hellbound," Angel S5.

* * *

She's sleeping in her office again, and I'm starting to get worried about her. She works too hard, Freddi does--and she's working way too hard on my particular problem. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on her; saving the Fido-girl _was _important, dammit. For God's sake, they nearly ate her alive.

_I can hold on a bit longer_, I whisper in her ear as she dreams, her hand closing convulsively around a stuffed rabbit wearing eyeglasses. My fingers ghost over her hair, and I never before wished I could touch someone as much as I wish it now.


	25. Mark of Ownership

**Title:** Mark of Ownership  
**Author: **babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13, I guess; it's not very explicit  
**Length: **Drabble (100 words)  
**Disclaimer: **Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Written for: **One of my prompts for the Fred ficathon sent my brain to a slightlysmutty place. So I wrote it to get it out of my system.  
**Notes: **Fred likes to write on things...

* * *

Spike basked in the afterglow and held Fred in his arms. She snuggled into him, almost purring. He'd been half-afraid that she'd do a Buffy and run off, "virtue fluttering," but she hadn't. In fact...

Suddenly, she reached over and rummaged in the bedside drawer. Coming out with a Sharpie, she dove under the covers. He nearly choked when he felt what she was doing down there.

She reappeared, her face triumphant. He lifted the sheet and saw that she'd written "FRED'S" in big block letters on an intimate part of his anatomy.

Nope. This girl wasn't ashamed at all.


	26. Games

**Title:** Games  
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel the Series  
**Rating:** PG-13 (default)  
**Length:** Drabble and a half (150 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Feedback:** Concrit adored! If you see something that can be improved upon, please let me know.  
**Written for:** I asked for Spike/Fred drabble prompts.  
**Notes:** SunnyDLite requested Spike and Fred talking technology and making fun of Angel's lack of knowledge of such, while Nodrogg wanted...well, you'll see.

* * *

Angel walked into Fred's office, stopped dead, and blinked. "What...are you two doing?" 

Spike snorted. "Like you'd get it, bein' as you can't operate anything more technologically advanced than _possibly_ the telly remote, when you're lucky. Hah! Take that, Fred."

"That wasn't very neighborly," Fred groused. "Fine, Spike! Let me teach you something about violence..."

"Oh, that's bloody unfair." Spike put his controller down. "You win again."

"Hang on. You mean to tell me that I'm paying Fred to play Celebrity Deathmatch?" Angel pointed at Spike. "And you're Spike Lee?" He pointed at Fred. "And you're Mr. Rogers? And you just won?"

"We're not only playing, you wanker," Spike said, crossing his arms. "She hacked into the game and created one that doesn't suck, unlike the original. Might actually make you some money, when all's said and done. Don't knock what you don't understand. Another go-round, pet?"

"You're on..."


	27. Lure

**Title:** Lure  
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Feedback:** Concrit adored! If you see something that can be improved upon, please let me know.  
**Written for:** I put out a call for prompts, and CuriousWombat asked for "an interesting use for tacos," and Hieispike asked for "Spike and Fred work together on a case and kick major ass."  
**Notes:** A Spike/Fred drabble.

* * *

They set the paper sack in the middle of the alley and faded into the shadows. Fred banged a handbell, once; it made a louder sound than Spike thought it should. "You sure about this, Freddi?" he whispered. "I don't like bringing you on patrol, even with your bloody great flamethrower."

"Of course I'm sure, you ninny. I wouldn't..." Motion around the bag stopped her in mid-sentence, and she leaped out, spraying fire all over the alley. With the demons incinerated, she finished her thought. "I wouldn't waste perfectly good tacos as Gognar bait unless I knew it would work."


	28. Cecropia Moth

**Title:** Cecropia Moth  
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel the Series  
**Rating:** PG-13 (default)  
**Length:** Flashfic (117 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Feedback:** Concrit adored! If you see something that can be improved upon, please let me know.  
**Written for:** I put out a call for Spike/Fred drabble requests.  
**Notes:** CrayonBreakyGal asked for "someone is mean to Fred, and Spike tries to comfort her."

* * *

The secretarial pool was talking about her again, bringing back bad memories of high school and the cheerleading squad. Intellectually, Fred knew she was probably--no, _definitely_, the smartest one in the room. She still felt like a moth at a butterfly convention. 

Then Spike walked into the cafeteria, and their attention turned to him with dreamy sighs and come-hither glances. He took in the situation at a glance, swept Fred into his arms, and kissed her thoroughly. Breathless and laughing when he finished, she asked, "What was that for?"

"Just proving to that lot--" He waved his hand in the direction of the suddenly silent secretaries. "--who the most attractive bird in the company really is."


	29. Movie Night

**Title:** Movie Night   
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel the Series  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Feedback:** Concrit adored! If you see something that can be improved upon, please let me know.  
**Written for:** I asked for Spike/Fred drabble prompts.  
**Notes:** Illmantrim requested "Spike and Fred end up at a movie at the same time, both alone, and end up enjoying it."

* * *

Spike spotted Fred the moment he sneaked into the theater. Sitting alone, with five pounds of popcorn and two quarts of soda, she looked determined to have a good time.

He slid into the seat beside her. "Fancy meetin' you here."

"Oh! Spike! I didn't hear you."

"I'm a ghost, right?" He smirked. "Can I join you?"

She smiled back. "Sure. I would have thought that 'Scary Movie 3' would be more your taste."

"That movie's complete rubbish. This one's better...and seein' it with someone will be more fun."

And it was. Even if he couldn't nick her popcorn.


	30. Rabbit Season

**Title:** Rabbit Season   
**Author:** babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** Double drabble (200 words)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
**Feedback:** Concrit adored! If you see something that can be improved upon, please let me know.  
**Written for:** Sage Theory thought that Fred and Spike should agree on something that nobody thinks they would agree on.

* * *

"Whatcha lookin' at, Harm?" Spike leaned over Harmony's desk. "Tch. Surfin' the web on company time. Bad girl."

"Look!" She pointed to her screen. "Bunnies on Google Image search! Aren't they just the cutest things?"

"Mmm." Spike waggled his eyebrows. Winding her up was going to be fun. "They look delicious."

She smacked his arm. "That's not funny!"

"No, really, there was this little place in Germany in World War Two," he reminisced. "Dru and I ate there. After we'd sampled the patrons, the cook was afraid we'd eat him too, so he made us his specialty, hasenpfeffer. After we tried it, we agreed that to eat such an artist with food would be a crime."

"Hasen-whatta?"

"Rabbit stew, Harm. Haven't you ever seen a Bugs Bunny cartoon?"

"Ew! Spike!" Harmony snagged Fred, walking by her desk. "Fred! Tell him how disgusting he's being!"

Fred had only caught the tail end of the conversation. "What, rabbit stew? Oh, yeah, my daddy used to bring home a couple of jackrabbits for the pot every once in awhile. It was yummy."

Harmony turned her back on them. "Okay, you're both just sick puppies. I'm not talking to either of you anymore. Meanies."


End file.
